


Time Sings

by agapi42



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, drabble tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time remembers her travellers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Sings

Time sings.

Rose dances with two dark haired women; the only darkness in the world of the gold.

They are the past; they are before; but everything is here and now in the world of the gold.

One died, so soon after her birth: fleeting human lives are so tiny here, in the world of the gold.

One never existed; she shouldn’t be here, but this is her home, here in the world of the gold.

But in this dance they are young and beautiful and full of life forever: she kisses them and they laugh against her mouth as they twirl through the world of the gold.

Time remembers her travellers.


End file.
